Notice Me, Okuda!
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: "Okuda-san kapan pekanya ya..?"/Karmanami/Drabble/KarmaNista/Care for A Review?


Sum: "Okuda-san kapan pekanya ya?"/Karmanami/drabble

.

.

.

Ansatsu (c) Matsui Yuusei

Warning:GeJe, Abal,, Typo, Alur kecepetan

.

.

.

 **Buku**

"Karma, tumben baca buku di kelas, kamu baca apan?" tanya Maehara sambil mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar bahu Karma "Mae, please, kalo lo mau ciptain OTP homo baru jangan gue orangnya," kata Karma "Ih, Karma mah! Aku cuman gini doang kok, nah balik lagi ke topik, baca buku apa lu?" tanya Maehara mencoba mengintip.

"Jangan-jangan buku _vokep_... ya?! Dih Karma DDM, diam diam mesum!"

"Mae, jangan pernah lu sentuh gua lagi, dan lo boleh liat ini buku apan,"

 _CARA CEPAT GOMBAL DALAM 1 DETIK! DIJAMIN CEWEK KLEPEK-KLEPEK_

Dan pada saat itu, Maehara mengetahui derita Karma.

.

.

 **Overdosis**

"Okuda-san," panggil Karma dari meja belakang "Iya, ada apa Karma-kun?" tanya Okuda sambil menatapnya "Aku boleh kangenin kamu berapa kali sehari? Aku takut Overdosis," kata Karma dengan cengiran khasnya "...Ah, Karma-kun mau minum obat tapi takut overdosis? Disitu 'kan ada cara penggunaannya, dicerna baik-baik ya, Karma-kun,"

-Berakhir dengan Karma yang hampir terjun bebas.

.

.

 **Tumpah**

"Ahh! Tumpah," kata Karma "Apanya Karma-kun?! Ramuannya tumpah?" tanya Okuda yang panik mengambil lap.

Kemudian Karma menyibak rambutnya, tersenyum keren "Bukan, sayangku tumpah padamu-,"

KLUK!

Salah satu botol ramuan tumpah membanjiri meja "Wah! Beneran tumpah! Ini cukup gak lapnya?!" tanya Okuda.

"Eh, Cukup kok...," kata Karma mengambil lap itu.

 _Karma-kun...Kasihan dikau_

 _._

 _._

 **Ngabuburit**

Pelajaran kelima, bebas, Karma memutuskan untuk mendekati Okuda "Okuda-san, kalau liat kamu aku pingin NGABUBURIT deh," kata Karma "Eh, Karma-kun-," "Ngajak BUru BURu MeRIT, mau?" tanya Karma "Eh,aku mau tanya, Karma-kun, Ngabuburit itu bahasa apa? Aku baru tau lho, ternyata Karma-kun emang pintar bahasa ya!"

"Iya, Itu bahasa Indonesia," jawab Karma dengan muka nista.

.

.

 **Ngemil**

Jam Makan Siang, Karma mendekati Okuda lagi.

"Okuda-san, makan apa?" tanya Karma "Aku makan Taiyaki, Kalau Karma-kun?" "Susu Stroberi aja, tapi Okuda-san... kamu tau nggak Ngemil apa yang paling enak?" tanya Karma lagi "Enggak tuh," jawab Okuda "Ngemilikin Kamu,"

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

"Oh! Karma-kun mau Taiyakinya?"

.`

.

 **Alkohol**

"Okuda-san, senyummu berapa sih, kadar alkoholnya? Kok, memabukkan?" tanya Karma.

"Eh.. aku..,"

 _Okuda-san! Akhirnya pekaa!_

"Aku nggak minum alkohol Karma-kun," kata Okuda polos.

Esoknya terdengar berita dinding gudang hancur karena Akabane Karma.

.

.

 **Mendung**

"Okuda-san... kok hari ini mendung ya?" tanya Karma di sebelah Okuda, mereka di dalam kelas, jadi tidak bisa lihat keluar karena Koro-sensei menutup jendelanya.

"Ah! Mataharinya ada di matamu-,"

"Iya, kan ramalan cuaca bilang hari ini berawan! Karma-kun nggak tau?"

.

.

 **Kursi**

Waktu Koro-sensei membagi kelompok, Karma, Okuda, Nagisa, Kanzaki, Kayano dan Sugino sekelompok lagi, dan mereka menuju ke toko barang lama, kebetulan mereka harus mengobservasi barang-barang di Toko Antik itu.

"Okuda-san, kamu tau nggak, kalau Kursi itu makin lama makin antik, kalau kamu makin lama main cantik~!" kata Karma "Wahh! Ini beneran cantik dan antik kursinya Karma-kun! Seleramu bagus ya!" kata Okuda.

 _Yang Tabah, Karma_

 _._

 _._

 **Mimpi**

Gasak-gusuk terdengar di Kelas 3-E pagi itu, Karma Akabane membuka pintu dengan kasar "Okuda-san! Kamu semalem nggak dicariin orang tua kamu?!" tanya Karma "Eh, enggak, emang kenapa?"

"Kok! Setiap malam kamu ada di dalam mimpi aku!?"

"Ah! Karma-kun juga ada kok! Jadi Iblis!"

 _Sabar, Karma-kun!_

 _._

 _._

 **AC**

Musim Panas kali ini panas sekali, ruang kelas E kayak Neraka, panas beuh!

Tapi itulah, saat-saat Karma menggombal! Hari ini Okuda mengajaknya ngobrol duluan.

"Karma-kun,.. panas banget ya, coba ada AC di kelas ini," kata Okuda "Aku nggak butuh AC, tiap deket kamu, udah sejuk kok," kata Karma.

"Ah, maaf Karma-kun, bisa menjauh sedikit? Panas nih, soalnya banyak orang,"

.

.

 **Senyum**

"Okuda-san! Kalau senyum jangan gitu banget dong!" Kata Karma "Emangnya mau, senyummu gak ilang ilang di hati aku-,"

"Eh, Maaf, senyumku jelek ya? Iya, aku nggak akan senyum ke Karma-kun lagi kok, maaf ya," kata Okuda muram.

"TUNGGU OKUDA-SAN MAAFKAN AKU!"

.

.

 **Buta**

Test Blindfold yang dilakukan Koro-sensei baru saja dilakukan, dan ini adalah salah satu modus Karma untuk mendekati Okuda.

"Okuda-san..kayaknya aku buta deh..," kata Karma, Okuda yang masih berbalik itu mulai menoleh "Aku buta nggak bisa liat wanita lain selain kamu~!" kata Karma "Iya, Karma-kun serasa buta, itu blindfoldnya belum dibuka," kata Okuda melepas Blindfoldnya Karma.

"Makasih banget,"

 _KARMA-KUN, SABAR! YANG SABAR DISAYANG KORO-SENSEI!_

 _._

 _._

 **Jelangkung**

Jurit malam kali ini, Karma mendapat ide dari temannya di Indonesia, Jelangkung!

Ya, jelangkung!

"Okuda-san," panggil Karma "Ya?" tanya Okuda "Kalau kamu kayak jelangkung, aku mau deh, antar dan jemput kamu," kata Karma.

"...Karma-kun nyumpahin aku jadi Jelangkung?" tanya Okuda-san hampir menangis.

"TIDAK! KUMOHON MAAFKAN AKU OKUDA-SAN! OKUDA-SAAANN!"

.

.

 **Hutang**

Karma sudah lelah, akhirnya ia lakukan taktiknya yang terakhir.

"OKUDA-SAN! CINTAKU KE KAMU TUH KAYAK HUTANG! AWALNYA KECIL, JADI GEDE SENDIRI TAU NGGAK!?"

"Karma-kun! Iya aku minta maaf!"

 _Okuda-san! Peka!?_

"Ini duit yang kupinjam ke kamu, maaf baru balikin sekarang!"

 _KARMA-KUN! STAY SETRONG!_

.

.

"Okuda-san kapan pekanya ya..," tanya Karma sambil merantukkan kepalanya ke pohon "Hihi," terdengar suara tawa Okuda "Okuda-san?" tanya Karma, menyibak rambutnya yang menutupi mata dan melihat..

"Asano-san, lucu sekali kalau sedang malu ya!"

"CUKUP WOI ITU SI KARMA MAU PINDAH! GIMANA JADINYA ENTAR INI SEASON 2?!"

* * *

Sedikit kenistaan Karma. Sedikit kok. SEDIKIT

Care for A Review?


End file.
